


Caught in the Act

by Hansotsi (Karmula)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Female Domination, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmula/pseuds/Hansotsi
Summary: Anna decides to teach Hans a lesson when she catches him stealing from her personal chocolate stash.





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2014, edited and reuploaded in 2019.

He had known the minute she had caught him, crumbs still clinging to his lips and a thick coating of chocolate still smeared over his fingertips, that he would be in for a spanking.

“Lay down,” Anna commanded, the authoritative tone in her voice leaving no room for discussion. She drummed her fingers impatiently on the smooth, milky, freckled skin of her thigh, narrowing her eyes at her lover as he lowered himself cautiously onto the mattress, flustered and flushing.

“This will only hurt a little,” she murmured, clambering on top of him and straddling his waist backwards, facing his lower body. “But you need to be punished. You know that. You’ve been a bad boy, Hans, haven’t you?” she cooed, her voice low, breathy, sultry as she rolled her hips, grinding her wetness against the sensitive skin above the small of his back. “You’ve been naughty, _haven’t _you?”

"I have,” Hans admitted with a grunt, feeling the small, concentrated heat of her slick centre against his back even through the material of his own shirt and her (admittedly thin) panties. He gasped for air at the sensation, the strawberry blonde rising and falling on his back.

“And what did you do?” Anna asked, setting about unbuckling his tight-navy-coloured breeches, her slim, childlike fingers moving quickly and skilfully.

“I stole,” he whispered regretfully, breath hitching as he felt his round posterior exposed to the cool air, felt Anna’s warm palm skim over it and give one plump cheek a reassuring, playful squeeze.

“Stole _what__?_” Anna prompted, dissatisfied with his answer. She raked one fingernail, butterfly light, teasing, through the cleft formed by his buttocks, smirking when she heard his stuttering, uneven breathing.

"I stole –_ah_ – a treat from your secret stash.”

“Yes, you did. And that was very naughty of you, wasn’t it?” When he didn’t reply immediately, she grabbed at him and squeezed again, harder this time, her nails digging a little into his flesh like claws. “_Wasn’t _it?”

“_Ah _– yes, yes it was!” Hans spluttered, wheezing. His manhood was pressed firmly into the mattress below him, throbbing painfully with the need for release, and he ached to take himself into his own hands, to relieve the pressure growing steadily in his lower belly. When Anna removed her hand from his rump, she left behind small, pink half-moon circles where her nails had cut into and agitated his skin.

“And naughty boys like you need to be punished, so that they remember to keep their hands out of the cookie jar next time, don’t they? _Don’t _they, Hans?”

He whined, shrill and keening. He _needed _her, now. “Anna–”

_ Smack! _

Anna slapped his rear, with enough brute force for it to make a sickening, resounding smacking noise as her palm connected with his vulnerable flesh, which wobbled and flushed a deep, blotchy violet. Hans cried out, and Anna frowned.

“You will bear your punishment quietly, Hans, because you deserve it. Believe me, this pains me just as much as it does you, but what must be done, must be done. Do you understand?”

When he whimpered a vague sound of assent, the princess nodded briefly before rearing back again, swatting his ass with increased force, again and again. With each hit she branded the shape of her handprint across his cheeks, the mark becoming clearer and clearer – as if her intention was not only to teach him a lesson, but to visibly claim him as her own. 

_ Smack! Smack! Smack! _

Hans fought the urge to buck against her, to thrust himself more firmly into her unforgiving hand, knowing that that kind of behaviour would only earn him a harsher punishment. Longer, too, and God knew he couldn’t stand waiting for his release as it was, let alone should he have to wait longer. No, best to try to ignore the rush of blood and heat down south – hard as it may be.

Anna paused, hand raised, and clucked her tongue. “Oh, Hans,” she chided, slipping one hand – the one that wasn’t suspended in the air above his red and raw buttocks – between his pelvis and the bedding below and stroking his throbbing length. “I’ve _told _you before – none of _this_–” she broke off and gave his shaft a somewhat tighter than necessary squeeze, eliciting from him a gasp “–till you’ve learned your lesson!”

“I have Anna, I have,” he wailed, nodding his head to emphasise his point. “Really, I have! I promise I won’t steal from your secret stash anymore, even if it’s _krumkake_!”

The princess raised her brows doubtfully. “Even if it’s krumkake?”

Hans nodded more enthusiastically, his fringe flopping into his eyes as he did. “Yes, Anna, I promise! Just – oh, Anna, _please_!” He pressed himself more firmly into her hands, biting his lip to stifle a groan.

“Well… One more should do the trick. Just to be sure.”

At this, Hans relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief at the knowledge that soon he would be sated, before quickly tensing again, bracing himself for the impact he knew was coming. And come it did – Anna, though small, packed a powerful punch. This he knew all too well.

_ Smack! _

He cried out, the combination of his throbbing cock and her reprimanding hand against his stinging rear too much; he just couldn’t stay quiet. Immediately, though, he berated himself. He knew he was supposed to stay quiet when he was being punished; hadn’t he been told enough times? To his surprise, though, she only giggled, before using the hand that was already wedged beneath him to roll him over. His sore behind ached as his weight settled onto it, every inch of his skin screaming in protest. To his manhood, though, it was a relief, and just then, that particular desire won out.

“Now,” she grinned, settling her head between his legs. “Since you bore your punishment so well, I think it’s time for a little reward.”


End file.
